The Melody of the Arrancar Healer
by make-shadows
Summary: Ok, sorry! This is my final version of "The Melody of the Strange Arrancar". Anyway, Grimmjow wakes up after his fight with Ichigo to find that a strange arrancar girl has saved his life. Review please!
1. Awakening Is the Beginning of Fate

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic and it might be really bad, but I've been dying to tell this story, so who cares. Um, please review, even if it's something like "YOU SUCK!" or something. I hope you like it, and I'll try to get another chapter out. I don't know how long it's gonna be, but rest assured, it's NOT a GrimmxOC fanfic…maybe. So please enjoy and review! X3 Chou-chan**

The first sound that Grimmjow awoke to in the haze of black was a voice, singing softly and horrendously marred by weeping. _Where the hell am I? _He asked himself. He recalled fighting that damn shinigami, Kurosaki. He also recalled the feeling of surprise when Nnoitra blindsided him. Then he recalled lying on the ground, hurting all over, eyesight hazy, as there was a clang of metal and a shadow appeared over him. And then, nothing.

The second sound that Grimmjow heard was the sound of water, dropping slowly onto something, like tears. _Geez, dammit, I need to wake up so I can kill that damn Kurosaki! _ was Grimmjow's next thought. He tried to make himself wake up, but it was no use. He rested a bit to try again.

That was when he heard the third sound, a low hum, a relaxing tone, and a sensation, like a breeze, cool and warm at the same time. _What the hell? Is that woman trying to heal me again? _He remembered Orihime Inoue, the human girl, who had healed his arm. He decided to try to open him eyes again and succeeded.

Grimmjow slowly forced his eyes open and saw the dull white ceiling of a room. He felt something soft beneath his hands and body; a bed? His mouth felt dry, he was unable to move, and he felt incredibly tired. God, he had never as weak as this in his life! He was just about to swear when he heard a voice to his left: "Oh, Master Grimmjow, you're alright!" It, like the voice in the black void, was also crying. He turned his head with pain to see a girl, tears leaking down her cheeks, falling onto her arrancar uniform. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed with her hands in the lap and her face suprised. She looked like a kid **(note: by "kid", he means about 14-17 years old in human years) **and she had short raven-black hair and golden eyes filled with tears. Her arrancar uniform consisted of a sleeveless turtleneck and a hakama, the most common uniform. Even though she was pretty plain, Grimmjow had to admit that she was pretty, in a way.

He was surprised to see such a young girl by his side. "Who the hell-?" He coughed. He couldn't speak yet and it hurt his throat to talk. "I'm so glad you're alright!" The girl gave him a warm smile, dried her tears, and disappeared from Grimmjow's view. When she returned, she held a cup of water in her hand. She took a gulp of water and leaned toward Grimmjow.

"What the-" he sputtered before her mouth touched his, passing him the water. She got up and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Master Grimmjow." she hastily apologized. "You're too weak to sit up right now and you can't drink on your own." Grimmjow painfully swallowed the water and immediately felt better.

"Who the hell are you?" he managed to croak out. He tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy.

"M-master Grimmjow, you shouldn't be moving right now!" the girl squeaked and caught Grimmjow before he collapsed. After he'd lain down again, she smiled again. "I'm Aria, a simple arrancar girl. I felt your reiatsu increase while you were fighting Ichigo Kurosaki-san and all of a sudden a Gran Rey Cero was fired. I was just coming back from outside the castle and I rushed to the battleground to see if anyone was hurt. I sonidoed as fast as I could but by the time I got back inside the castle and to the location of the explosion, I saw Kurosaki-san protecting you against Master Nnoitra."

Grimmjow scowled at the mention of Nnoitra. He would kill the bastard as soon as he could stand.

Aria continued. "As soon as they moved away from you, I ran to you. You were unconscious from all the blood loss and I got you inside and dressed your wounds. Then I slung your arm around me and I took you to your room. The arrancar on guard saw you and let me come in. I put some more medicine on you and took a sample of your blood, made some more, and injected it back into you so you wouldn't die of blood loss. I've been by your side ever since. You've been unconscious for three days now." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I was so scared that you were going to die!" She wiped her eyes again. "I'm so glad that you woke up!"

Grimmjow was astounded. First, what the hell was she doing outside Hueco Mundo? Second, how the hell did such a small girl manage to carry _him _all the to his room on the other side of the palace? And third, how the hell did she make more of his blood and inject just enough to not kill him?

All of a sudden, he realized that something on his torso was glowing. He lifted his head to find the kanji for "heal" glowing on his skin. "What the-" he barely managed to get out before his head fell on the pillow again. The girl known as Aria grinned. "In order for the blood and the medicine to work, I put a spell on you. All it does is activate the medicine and the blood." Grimmjow was suddenly aware of all the bandages he had on his body. _Dammit! _he thought. He wouldn't be able to fight for at least a week.

Aria answered his thoughts. "If Ms. Orihime were here right now, you'd be better by yesterday, but she's gone up to the roof to watch Kurosaki-san fight Ulquiorra." She sighed. "I'm not nearly as half as good a healer than Ms. Orihime, but you're alive, and that's all that matters."

_Geez, _Grimmjow sighed to himself. _Girls are so emotional!_ He turned towards the girl. "Okay, but what the hell were you doing outside the palace?" he groaned. Aria perked up. "Hm?" she said, confused. "Oh! I was collecting hollows for my water!" she answered. "What I do is I suck out the nutrients from hollows I kill and put them into the water!" she grinned at him.

_She's odd, _Grimmjow thought. _She's only a kid and yet she's strong as hell for her age and she's a scientific genius. _He marveled at the girl, who seemed so innocent. "Eheh," Aria laughed nervously. "I study under Master Szayel, so I've discovered some interesting things about biology." She rubbed head.

Grimmjow looked away. "Hey, girl," he whispered. Aria stopped giggling. "Yes, Master Grimmjow?" she answered. Grimmjow felt embarrassed, very very embarrassed. "Can I have some more of that hollow water? I'm thirsty."

Aria laughed. "Of course, you can, silly! Don't be ashamed, it's for medical reasons!" She gulped some more water and leant over again, and Grimmjow swore he saw her blush.


	2. Mice Can Scare Elephants Away, You Know

**So this is my next chapter! I think I'm doing pretty well for a newbie, but please review! I don't know if I should turn this into a GrimmxOC story, so please tell me what you think! X3 Chou-chan**

_Grimmjow looked away. "Hey, girl," he whispered. Aria stopped giggling. "Yes, Master Grimmjow?" she answered. Grimmjow felt embarrassed, very very embarrassed. "Can I have some more of that hollow water? I'm thirsty."_

_Aria laughed. "Of course, you can, silly! Don't be ashamed, it's for medical reasons!" She gulped some more water and leant over again, and Grimmjow swore he saw her blush._

The black void had enveloped Grimmjow once again as he was overwhelmed with fatigue. He hated how weak he was and was especially embarrassed that this girl, this healer girl who smiled all the time, was caring for him. But he owed her, since she had saved his life. _Dammit, that damn Kurosaki better not die, 'cause if he does, I'll never get to kill him with my own hands!_ Then he was overtaken by sleep.

Out of the shadows, he heard the voice once again, singing in that soft tone again, but this time without the tears. It sounded smooth and calming, Grimmjow thought. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _he shouted at himself. _There's no way the sexta espada would ever think that! Once I'm healed, I'm going to fight Kurosaki. _All of a sudden, amongst Aria's voice, Grimmjow felt his bandages being pulled off. He winced in his slumber, but new bandages soon replaced them, coated in some sort of cool substance. Right away, he felt the pain in his body start to subside ever so slowly, and he opened his eyes.

Aria's grinning face appeared. "Hi, Master Grimmjow," she said. "You should be able to sit up by now." As Grimmjow eased his arms underneath him and slowly eased himself up, he noticed Aria's hand on his back, supporting him. _She's strong_, he thought. _Who the hell is she?_

He was surprised by the rate of his recovery. He had felt sore all over when he first met the girl and now he hardly felt anything. _I don't think my wounds are there anymore,_ he thought. _It's like they healed when I fell asleep…_

The girl answered his thoughts. "My medicine works the best when the patient is conscious," she said. "Otherwise it doesn't do nearly half its job." She handed him a tea cup filled with water. "Here, more hollow water!" Grimmjow could've sworn he could see her cheeks turning pink. He hadn't forgotten yesterday, when she'd kissed him to feed him water.

"Pantera," Grimmjow growled, taking the water gladly. He was _starving_. "Where is it?" If this girl had left his sword out in the sand, he'd…

"It's over there, leaning against the wall," Aria said pointing. And there it was, hilt, shealth, and all, lying against wall. He took a gulp of water and noticed the "heal" kanji on his bare torso, glowing purple. He growled and leaned his head back. What kind of a damn mess had he gotten himself into?

He noticed that Aria was sitting very still and looking at the floor. _Is she scared of me? _Grimmjow wondered. He remembered something and asked, "Anyway, who the hell are you and how did you manage to get up here and heal me so fast? None of the medics at the infirmary can heal this fast." Aria looked up, startled. "I'm just an arrancar girl who heals the wounded, Master Grimmjow," she said smiling. "I'm not anything that special, it's just that Master Szayel helped me a lot with developing my medicine and such, so…" The mysterious girl brushed back her hair behind her right ear nervously, accidently revealing her hollow fragment: a butterfly wing behind her ear, stunningly beautiful as the wing swirled outward toward the back of her head. Her hair fell into place again and the wing was covered again. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. She was hiding something. "What is the name of your zanpakutou?" he asked.

Just as the girl was about to answer, Grimmjow sensed a powerful reiatsu. They heard voices outside.

"Is the blue kitty in there?" A loud, arrogant voice sounded from the door. Grimmjow recognized the voice as Yammy, the tenth espada. "Y-yes," the guard stammered outside. "Bbut he's recoverying from his- " The door slammed open, revealing Yammy's bulk. "Hey, Grimmjow!" he yelled **(Maybe Yammy thinks it's a normal voice, but other arrancars think he's yelling.)**. "Heard that shrimp from the World of the Living beat you, huh?" Yammy snickered. "Hah! Weakling!" Grimmjow grimanced. Yammy disgusted the sexta espada. His laugh was cut short when he saw Aria.

"Hmm, what do we have here, kitty?" Yammy lifted the girl's small chin with his finger. Aria maintained a firm composure and neither smiled nor looked scared. _She's tough for such a small girl,_ Grimmjow thought. _Most girls would be terrified. Actually, most weakling men would crap their pants. _Yammy, still holding Aria's chin, turned to Grimmjow. "Are you so weak that you need this sweetie to guard you? Or is this one of your little bitc-" Grimmjow was about to insult Yammy when Aria sighed and pushed Yammy's finger away. She stood up, smiled up at him and spoke in her regular voice. "That's quite enough Master Yammy. Now would you be kind enough to leave? Master Grimmjow can't talk with you at the moment."

Grimmjow was shocked. _What the hell is she thinking? Yammy's gonna-_. His thoughts were cut short when Yammy snarled. "Damn pissant, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Yammy's fist flew forward to punch Aria. _Oh shit, _Grimmjow thought. He didn't have enough strength to move, let alone fight Yammy and protect the girl. Suddenly, her hand whipped forward and stopped it with a _thud_. She smiled once again at Yammy and teased,"My my Master Yammy, don't be such a coward and attack defensless girls!" Yammy retracted his fist with a shocked look on his face. His big face turned back into a scowl as he turned in a huff. "Fine," he muttered under his breath and with that, he was gone.

Grimmjow turned to the girl beside him, his eyes wide **(well, as wide as you can get 'em without looking like an idiot). **"You-" he began to say as Aria turned toward him and smiled. "I'll explain once you've recovered, Master Grimmjow. In the meantime, make your eyes normal, they're too pretty to be made to look like idiots." Grimmjow blushed **(Whaat?) **hurriedly returned to scowling. He drank the rest of the nutrient water and returned the cup to her. As he did, part of her hard touched his and he noticed that it was warm. Comforting, almost. _When I figure out what her damn secret, _he thought, _maybe she'd make a good Fraccion_. He realized that he was getting attached to her and quickly shrugged the feeling off. _All this medicine is getting to my head_, he thought. Aria gave him a warm smile as he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. "You should rest now, Master Grimmjow," she said with hint of worry in her voice. He smiled for the first time in days and mumbled, "I wish you wouldn't call me 'Master Grimmjow' all the time. It's annoying…" And with that, Grimmjow was pulled under the sea of slumber, waiting to hear the singing voice again. Aria grinned and nodded, and when she was sure that he was asleep, she lowered him down so that his head rested on the pillow, and sat back down in her chair, just like she had for the last four days, and smiled.


	3. Tests Never Go As Planned

**Geez, I'm pumping these out like lightning! So anyway, here is the third chapter of my story. Enjoy and review please! And please tell me if I should turn it into a GrimmXOC story!**

**X3 Chou-chan**

When Grimmjow emerged from his slumber, the first thing he noticed was that he hadn't heard the voice. Aria's voice. He thought it strange, not unlike Aria herself. The second thing that he noticed was that, when he opened his eyes, Aria was not in her usual spot at his bedside, but in her place there was a purple note attached to cup of Aria's hollow water. He was able to sit up himself, to his surprise, and take the cup from the chair. He tore the note off the cup, and read Aria's neat, printer-like handwriting:

_Master Grimmjow,_

_ I have ran out of hollows to use for my water and am in the Menos Forest hunting Gilleons. I've reapplied your bandages and left you the last of the hollow water. I shall be returning shortly. Although you should be able to stand by now, please refrain from making any sudden movements and wandering around. _

_ Aria_

Grimmjow snorted. The Menos Forest, huh? Her powers still remained a mystery from him. _How the hell have I gotten my self into this? _Grimmjow thought. _Oh yeah, that son of a bitch Nnoitra and damn Kurosaki. _He snarled. He hated those two with all his espada heart. He tried getting up to retrieve Pantera, still lying against the wall, and sat back down as another wave of nausea overtook him. More slowly, he got up, feebly walked over to Pantera, and took it back to his bed. After finishing some of the hollow water, he took one of his jackets from the end of the bed and started polishing all the dirt and sand off of his sword. Just then, Aria walked in.

"Oh, hi, Master Grimmjow! You're awake!" she said with another one of her smiles. A bag was slung over her shoulder and was filled with a dark-colored powder. Grimmjow glanced at it. "Doesn't Aizen get mad at you for killing precious Gilleons?" he growled. The girl laughed. "Master Szayel got permission from Aizen directly. I'm not allowed to kill as many Gilleons as I please, but I always carry enough for a few cups or so, just in case I might find someone injured."

Grimmjow almost choked on his drink when he thought of something. "Um, Aria?" he asked blushing. "Has Szayel, y'know…raped you? He IS a creeper after all…" Grimmjow turned even redder. Aria just laughed some more. "Wow, how daring, even for you, Master Grimmjow! He has tried, but I've kept him at bay. Besides, recently he's not acting straight…" It was Grimmjow's turn to laugh. Hard. "Really? A puny girl like you, standing up to someone like Szayel? Even Yammy?" he snorted scornfully. Aria grinned at him. She was glad he was recovering so quickly, even if she did give him medicine. "You don't believe me?"

Grimmjow stopped laughing and looked down at his sword, now nice and shiny. He smirked and attacked her. "Let's see it then!"

One second, and his blade was cutting through the air, and the next, Aria had it in her hand, nine inches above her shoulder, her hand unscathed. She smiled at him yet again and taunted, "Master Grimmjow, is that really the best you can do?" Grimmjow withdrew his sword. "You're pretty good," he laughed. But that wasn't what he was thinking. _Damn, she's stronger than both Yammy and Szayel, she hunts Gilleons and returns without a sweat, and her hierro's as hard as hell. _ He smiled to himself. He might actually begin to like this girl. "Do you have to call me 'Master Grimmjow' all the time?" he shot back. Aria blushed and immediately looked down. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grimmjow," she hastily apologized. Grimmjow groaned. "Geez, stop being so damn polite! Just 'Grimmjow', dammit!" Aria looked started and then smiled again. "Okay, _Grimmjow!_"

His face suddenly turned dark. "Is that bastard Nnoitra still alive?" he growled. Aria immediately lost her smile. She lowered her head and shook her head. Grimmjow, furious, grabbed her shoulders, startling her. "Which bastard killed him?" he snarled. Aria trembled a little at Grimmjow's anger. "He and Tesla were killed by a shinigami, a captain. His name is Zaraki Kenpachi," she said meekly. "Grimmjow…." she started. "DAMMIT!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "I'll teach the bastard what happens when you mess with other peoples' prey!" He fury in his eyes suddenly subsided when he saw the expression on Aria's face. He had never seen such fear and shock on her face. Scratch that, he had never even seen fear and shock on Aria's face. Aria quickly dropped her head. "Master Grimmjow, you can't go… that man killed Nnoitra like he would a insect…you'd die if you fought him…" Tears dropped onto her hands, clasped tightly on her thighs. It was at this moment that Grimmjow finally realized. Aria, this strange arrancar girl, cared about him. She wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and she was hiding the extent of her power, but she cared for him. Perhaps this is what happened with all he patients, but it was touching, Grimmjow thought. _Wait, WHAT did I just think? _He metally slapped himself. He was getting too damn soft. _The espada aren't supposed to be soft. They kill whoever Aizen wants to be killed. _He gagged at the thought of Aizen.

When he sighed, Aria looked up, her face wet with tears like the time he first met her. "Geez, don't start crying, I'm not gonna fight this Zaraki guy," Grimmjow grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Aria started wiping her tears, embarrassed. "Sorry, Grimmjow, I just…" she sputtered. Grimmjow laughed. "Stop being so damn emotional, woman! You're making my head hurt again!" Aria smiled through her tears to see Grimmjow turn red. "A-anyway," he stammered. "Thanks for…um…healing me…" This time Aria laughed. She hit him on the head lightly. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow roared. Aria still laughed as she straightened up and gave him a mocking salute. "You are an ESPADA, Grimmjow! Don't lose your cool over a lowly numeros like me!"

**To the people who are thinking right now, "Ew, that's gross, she's been by Grimmjow the whole time and hasn't taken a shower in almost a week!" Keep in mind that there is no water in Hueco Mundo! Wait, but then how would Aria make the hollow water and Aizen the tea….**


	4. Mystery Hides the Truth Sometimes

**Hi peoples! It's me again! I anyway, I think the last two chapters were pretty bad because I was doing things in a rush, I'll make this one bettah! Enjoy and please review! OH AND THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! X3 Chou-chan**

_Damn, these meetings are as long as hell and all we do is sit around, drink tea, and listen to damn Aizen talk about shit. _It was four days after Grimmjow had met the mysterious arrancar healer, Aria, one week after the damn shinigami, Kurosaki, had defeated him in battle. He had fully recovered and he felt good as new, save the ugly scar on his chest that Kurosaki gave him. He returned to his damn espada duties, which included these longer-than-hell meetings, unfortunately. Sometimes Grimmjow wished he was still injured so he couldn't come to the meetings. _And not for any other reason_, he growled to himself, when he thought of Aria's smiling face.

There were two reasons that he hated these meetings. One, as he had already established, they were longer than hell. Second, now that Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the three top espada were in the World of the Living, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Zommari, Szayel, were dead, and Yammy was who knows where, he was the only one who could come. Not that he wanted to. He thought back to the previous day…

**FLASHBACK**

_Grimmjow: Aw shit I have to go to that damn meeting. But if everyone else is dead or busy, I don't have to go!_

_Aria: -smile- Nuh-uh. Master Szayel told me before he died that he had made Aizen this reiatsu emitter timing-machine so that if it didn't sense a specific person at a specific location at a specific time, it'd give that person the equivalent of Aizen's immense reiatsu, so…_

_Grimmjow: Dammit! The last time the bastard did that to me, I had a damn migrane for two days!_

**PRESENT**

So now, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the blue haired espada was sitting in an empty room all be himself with a cup of tea in front of him. Go figure. He sat quietly, seething his anger at Szayel. _If he wasn't already dead, I'd find him, tear his limbs off, stab him in a hundred non-fatal places, and smash him to pieces with Desgarron! _

After the one-hour phantom-meeting, Grimmjow wandered the halls of Hueco Mundo, searching for the door outside, deep in thought. He hadn't seen Aria since the morning when she had left him a bag of her hollow powder and walked out the door, smiling and saying she would see him again. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. _She's an odd girl, but she might be good to have as a Fraccion_, he thought to himself, his hands burrowed deep in his pockets. As he walked out into the dark desert of Hueco Mundo, he heard an explosion. All of a sudden, a plume of sand rose up from the ground and a giant hollow sprang from the sand. It wasn't an Adjuchas or a Gilleon, Grimmjow could tell, but its ugly humanoid body rose to ten times greater than him. His eyes widened as he watched the ugly hollow's mask look around in anger.

"_Where did you go, girl?" _it growled in a grotesque voice as the massive hollow searched for something. Grimmjow stepped backward in surprise. Who was he searching for?

"I'm up here, you big oaf!" an exuberant voice giggled from the hollow's head. Grimmjow reared back his head and looked up at the hollow's (which didn't notice him) head and saw a shadow, features blocked out by the shining moon, sitting cross-legged on a ridge in the hollow's mask. The hollow roared and Grimmjow felt a bit of sweat trail down his face. This hollow had a massive reiatsu! _Whoever is up there is a maniac! _he thought. The hollow raised one of his bulky arms and swatted his head, which wasn't a very good idea because the figure moved, causing the big hollow to slap his own head. "Oww…" it groaned. A loud laugh cut the air as Grimmjow saw the figure run down the hollow's backside, jump off its arm, flip through the air, and land in front of the huge hollow. Grimmjow took another step back in surprise. The figure was none other than Aria, arms folded as she grinned up at the hollow.

"Is that all you got, you big oaf?" she shouted up at it, taunting it. The huge hollow roared again, but Aria seemed unfazed. It quickly reached for the small girl, intending to crush her under his hand, about the size of the meeting table in the palace. "What the hell are you-!" Grimmjow reached out toward Aria just as the hand fell on top of her. Grimmjow was stunned. Aria had been-

"AUUUGH!" the giant hollow howled as its hollow mask suddenly shattered. Grimmjow saw Aria in midair, having killed her prey bare-handed, without use of a zanpakutou, hair and hakama flying in the wind. The hollow collapsed and started to degenerate when Aria traced the kanji for "hold" in the air and the hollow fell to the ground with a _boom_, lying like a dead human. Grimmjow spit on the ground. Shit, this girl was _good_. Maybe even better than he was. "Teh," he scowled. He gazed in wonder as the small girl walked over to the hollow's arm, ripped it off cleanly with one storke, and devoured it in a flash, trails of the hollow's blood flowing from her mouth as she turned her head to the side , golden eyes glinting murderously in the moon, a wicked smile on her face, singing a soft, haunting melody to the empty desert. She turned to Grimmjow from the other side of the desert, shooting him a blood-splattered grin. Grimmjow was frightened for a moment. _Shit, she's even scarier than Gin!_

Suddenly Aria's form disappeared in a _bzzt. _Time slowed downand Grimmjow heard a rustle of clothing as Aria appeared next to him, heading the opposite direction, still in mid-jump, and whispered to him in a seductive voice, "You want the rest?" and she disappeared again. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he turned his head to see Aria, same as she'd ever been, walking down the hallway, black hair flapping out behind her, revealing her hollow fragment. Grimmjow rolled his head back, and smiled. "Hell, my pleasure." he growled, and sonidoed to the hollow to eat the leftovers.

When Grimmjow returned to his room, he grabbed the arrancar guarding his room by the shirt. "What can you tell me about Aria, the girl who saved my life and brought me back here?" he growled threateningly. The frightened arrancar shook with fear. "I-I thin-k-k sh-she's A-a-ria Winterf-field, sir. I-I saw a t-tatto on her n-neck that r-read '106', sir.." he stammered. Grimmjow roughly put down the quivering man. If he were is normal self, he would've thrown him against the wall, but he wasn't his normal self right now. He was more shocked than he ever was in his life, even when he was still a hollow. How had he not figured it out? The small girl, Aria, who always smiled, who had healed him at a record time, who had kissed him to give him water, who stayed by his side for a week, who had feelings for him, was the former sexta espada.

**YAY! GOT A CLIFFHANGER! Just a random note: while I was editing this, I almost got a heart attack because I had made "desert" "dessert" XD.**


	5. Thank God for Steam!

**Next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far! How many of you were expecting that last chapter? Saa, on with the story! X3 Chou-chan**

If you bully people, you can get great results. This is exactly what Grimmjow did to find Aria's room. It was in the Privaron espada area of the castle and most of the rooms were empty, thanks to the Exequias. _She must get lonely all the way over here_. He heard the sound of running water and a voice, signing a rather high-pitched, sad melody. _Aria's here_, Grimmjow thought with a huff. He opened the door to the room it was coming from and noticed that it was especially humid in the room. He noticed a zanpakutou covered in a gold sheath on the other side of the room; Aria's? He rounded the little corner at the entrance of the girl's room and found out why it was so humid: Aria was taking a shower. He could see her cleaning the blood off her right hand. Thankfully her back was turned to him and there was steam covering the lower part of her body, but Grimmjow couldn't help but be embarrassed. He quietly sonidoed back around the corner and leaned against the wall, listening to Aria's calming voice.

_Give me the "heart" that that person,_

_the person I've always wanted to know_

_made for me, until the very end of his life._

_Now that that miracle has started to occur,_

_why, why won't my tears stop flowing…?_

_Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?_

_Is the "heart" that I wished for?_

_Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_

_all the joys I had come to know._

_Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_

_all the depressing feeling I had come to know._

_Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_

_they all seem so deeply painful…_

_Now I'm beginning to understand the reason why I was born._

_Being alone must be truly depressing._

_Yes, on that day, at that time,_

_all the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart._

_But now, I can say these words for real,_

_to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me._

_Thank you… for bringing me into this world,_

_thank you…for the time you spent with me,_

_thank you…for everything you've given me,_

_thank you…I will sing for eternity._

Aria finished her song and a few moments of silence drifted into the room until Grimmjow heard Aria speak from the shower, "Grimmjow, you shouldn't barge in on a girl who's taking a shower. It makes you seem like a perv." Grimmjow blushed and mumbled an apology.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked curiously. Aria laughed as she always did, like she didn't just kill a huge hollow with her bare hands. "If I could give a less obvious reason than saying I sensed your reiatsu long before you stepped in here, I'd say that I noticed a slight change in the acoustics, meaning that someone had opened the door." Grimmjow quickly closed the door.

Aria continued her shower. "So what did you find out about me, hm?" she chanted from the bathroom. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten. "You're the previous sexta espada, the most powerful arrancar ever to roam Hueco Mundo. I've heard of you from Aaroniero. He told us that you never walked around with you zanpakutou because you could cut down a pillar with your bare hands. You never had any Fraccion because everyone was too scared of you. Even though you smiled and smiled and never bullied or hurt anyone, everyone was afraid of you, even the Primera. You were the smallest and youngest espada and yet the most powerful. Aaroniero sometimes woke up with nightmares of you feeding on other hollow. 'She had a glint in her eyes that would kill someone if anyone got too close' he said." Grimmjow had his hands shoved into his pockets again, the bridge of his nose creased with a scowl. "You became so powerful that you gained the ability to heal. You lost half of your power, but you still scared everyone into submission. Even Aizen feared your power and relieved you of your title, leaving you free to roam around Hueco Mundo as you wished. Aaroniero never heard from you again and assumed you were dead. There had been reported phenomena where injured men had come back from battle treated and healed, but there was never any explanation. Until you found me."

Grimmjow finished talking. Silence once again seeped into the room. A familiar laugh echoed from the sound of water. "You've done your homework I see," she said quietly. "For all these years, I've roamed Hueco Mundo, hiding from people in order not to scare them. The only ones who knew about me were Master Aizen, Master Gin, and Master Tousen. In the beginning, Master Aizen found me covered in blood in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, a poor armored fairy, who had the terrible power to heal and destroy, all alone." Grimmjow's eyes widened as he heard "armored fairy". He remembered something from when he was an Adjuchas. He hadn't met Shawlong and the others yet, and he'd been bitten by a poisonous hollow viper. He remembered dying, lying on the sand under a hollowfied tree, eyesight failing, when a fairy with a mask flew over to him and kissed him. He blacked out after that. When he woke up, his wound was gone and he was alive. He tuned in to Aria's voice again. "Once he transformed me into an arrancar, I lost my power to heal, but built it back up slowly. I remember the other espada, afraid to speak my name, calling me 'Phantom Fairy'. After I became a numeros again, I went around healing what ever I could find. The day I found you, I was out collecting hollows and was healing a wounded sand guardian hollow."

_She must've been so lonely, _thought Grimmjow. _She really is too damn kind to people_. He laughed softly. What a curious girl Aria was. Just as he thought things couldn't get stranger, Aria spoke again. "I'm sure you've heard of Wonderweiss Margera, Grimmjow?" she asked as Grimmjow heard the sound of running water stop. "Yeah, the damn brat that can't talk and keeps following Tousen. I've seen him. Aizen says he's going to be useful sometime in that damn town that Kurosaki's from," Grimmjow answered, wondering why she mentioned him.

He got his answer. Aria's voice floated from the bathroom, accompanied by the rustling of clothes. _It's just like when she was done eating that hollow,_ Grimmjow thought, remembering the cold glare in Aria's golden eyes. "-I was his sensei for a few days and taught him how to use Cero and fight," Grimmjow heard Aria say. His eyes widened. He'd heard what that kid could do. "You taught him all that in just a few days?" Grimmjow marveled. "It wasn't really me. He's a quick learner," Aria said from the bathroom. Grimmjow heard a _bzzt _and before he knew what was going on, Aria's smiling face appeared in front of him. "Boo!" she cooed playfully. Grimmjow reared back slightly. "Ow!" he snarled, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

Aria smiled playfully. "Sneaking in on a girl when she's taking a shower, perv," she teased. Grimmjow blushed. "Sorry about that," he said, rubbing his head again. She laughed as she skipped out the door of her room. "Thank goodness for steam!" she giggled, and she was gone.

**Wasn't expecting that either, huh? Anyway, I'm just making this up as I go along. I knew that Aria was going to be someone super powerful but I just decided that she would be a Privaron about –looks at watch- half an hour ago. Ah, and credits for the song. It's "KOKORO" by Kagamine Rin of Vocaloid. I was listening to it when I wrote this and I'm like, "….whatever." and put it in. **


	6. The Ugly, the Small, and the Sorrow

**Hi, peoples! It's me again. So anyway, I'm a little short of ideas and if you guys have any requests to make, please do! So um, on with the story, and I'm sorry if I'm a really bad writer and the wording is bad! AND THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! X3 Chou-chan**

It was starting to get quiet in Hueco Mundo with all of the Espada gone except for Grimmjow. Aria had gone to the World of Living with Wonderweiss to manage the Garganta and he had no idea where the hell Yammy went. _Maybe it has something to do with those damn explosions outside, _he thought. He spent his time alone outside hunting hollows and eating them, thinking of Aria's sad past. _Heh, she almost reminds me of Starkk, she's so lonely. She never even had a Fraccion. _He continued his meal and went back to the castle having killed twenty hollows. He wondered where the huge hollow from before was from. _It rose up from the ground, so it might be from the Menos Forest. An Adjuchas? _

When Grimmjow opened the door to his room, he was surprised to find none other than Aria, sitting on the bed.

"I'm back!" she announced, winking at the Sexta. She stood up and walked over to the opposite wall, leaning against it with her arms folded over her chest. She looked up at him and smiled, but Grimmjow could see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he growled and walked over to her and examined her face. "How's the situation with Aizen in the World of the Living?" Aria wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Not good. A whole congregation of shinigami came and the battle is looking grim **(no pun intended).** Master Halibel fought a small boy captain and was killed by Master Aizen himself. Her Fraccion are all dead. Master Barragan is entrapped in a magic barrier by a Vaizard and his situation looks hazy, although all of his Fraccion are also dead."

Here Aria let out a sob. "I'm sorry," she murmured, wiping her eyes. "I once healed one of them, Ggio Vega, I think."

Grimmjow stared intently at the girl. "Go on," he encouraged.

Aria started again. "Master Starkk has already released and is facing off with two captains, with injuries on both sides. Master Tousen has just been killed by his former subordinates and Master Gin hasn't done much but chop a Vaizard girl in half. Kurosaki-san arrived just as I was leaving, accompanied by a woman captain, and Wonderweiss is assisting Master Aizen." She held her face in her hands. "So many of us have died and yet none of the shinigami are dead," she sobbed. Grimmjow was astounded. _Are those shinigami that powerful? Shit! _

"I tried to help," Aria sobbed again. Grimmjow could see tears dripping down her hands. "But Master Aizen wouldn't let me do anything!"

She lowered herself down until she was crouching and cried. _This girl is so powerful and yet she's crying because people she didn't even know died, _Grimmjow marveled. He crouched down, arms on his knees. He looked at the ground, wondering what to say. Usually he would curse at the other arrancars for being so weak, but this was different. Aria was crying in front of him. He put his hand on her small shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry, Aria," he growled. "It'll be alright."

Grimmjow turned red. Aria looked up, golden eyes tinted red. "Yeah, I guess so," she sniffed. Suddenly, a massive reiatsu flooded the castle, accompanied be a big explosion. Both Grimmjow and Aria stiffened and suddenly, the hallway collapsed, spreading debris and rock everywhere. Grimmjow cursed.

"Shit! We need to get outa here!" he yelled. Without thinking, he picked Aria up in his arms and sonidoed outside, landing in the sand. He looked up and saw…

"Master Yammy…released?" Aria mumbled in Grimmjow's arms. They watched as Yammy reared up to his full height, a monster, half as tall as the castle itself, tubes of white sticking out of his skin. Grimmjow stepped back in disgust. _And I thought he was ugly without his release,_ Grimmjow thought. Then his eyes widened as he realized that Aria was clutching onto his jacket, trembling slightly in his arms. She looked up at him and grinned, still trembling.

"Would you be kind enough to put me down, Grimmjow?" she inquired in a mocking voice. Grimmjow blushed and quickly put her down. Aria brushed off her hakama and looked up at Yammy's form, shielding her eyes from the fake sunlight.

"My goodness," she breathed. She looked around, spotting two captains in the air, arguing, and two men on the ground, unconscious. Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to help them so badly, but they were the enemy. She scanned the desert once again and spotted a lump of teal and dark green lying in the emptiness. Her eyes widened. Could it be…? She tugged on Grimmjow's arm.

"Look!" she pointed to the child lying in the sand. "It's..!"

She disappeared in the blink of an eye. Grimmjow, surprised by Aria's haste, yelled "Wait!" and sonidoed after her.

Aria knelt next to the small child and her eyes widened. She turned the limp form over. Grimmjow appeared beside her, panting from trying to catch up. "What the hell-?" he breathed. He saw the girl's face and immediately recognized her.

"Ms. Nelliel!" Aria said in surprise before Grimmjow could say anything. She took the child and sonidoed to the nearest pillar and went inside. Grimmjow groaned and went after her, again. Inside, Aria laid Nel on the floor. Nel turned over and mumbled "Itsygo…"

Grimmjow winced at the mention of his rival's name. Aria shook Nel. "Hey, Ms. Nelliel! Wake up please!" Nel's eyes shot open and jumped up, yelling "Itsygo!" and looked around hurriedly. She turned to Grimmjow and Aria, their eyes wide at the hyperactive kid. Nelliel recoiled in fright, pointing a shaky finger at Grimmjow.

"You're the bad man that hurt Itsygo!" she cried. Aria laughed, and held out her arms warmly. "Ms. Nelliel, don't you remember me? It's me!"

Nel's eyes widened even more and she slowly inched closer to Aria. "Phantom- I mean, Alia?" she blubbered, mispronouncing Aria's name. "Alia Winterfiewd?" Aria smilling and nodded. Nel ran in her arms and cried. Aria hugged her. "I'm so glad you've come back! I had to beat up Master Szayel to get the truth out of him! Are you alright?" Aria patted Nel's head. Nel cried more. "Meanie Nnoitwa beat me up! Waah! I hate him!"

Grimmjow didn't know what to say and uttered a dumbstruck "uhh…"

Aria picked up the crying child and smiled at him. "Nel and I knew each other as Espada! She was the only one who greeted me after I joined!"

Grimmjow regained his firm posture. "Oh yeah, that's the brat that was screaming for Kurosaki all the time…" he scratched the inside of his ear. God, that kid was annoying!

Aria shivered. "Why is it so cold in here?" She looked toward the inside of the building and noticed a boy peering out at them from behind the corner. She smiled and walked over to him, causing the scrawny guy to recoil and try to scramble away. Aria turned the corner and saw a layer of ice on the floor along with drops of blood and a medicine kit. "What's your name, shinigami?" she asked. The boy looked at her in fear and stammered, "Y-yam-mada H-hanat-t-ar-ro, m-miss!"

**Anyway, to the very small audience who is actually enjoying this series, I'll be away at camp 'til the second week of August –dies- so it'll be a VERY VERY VERY long time until I can post again. I'll work on more chapters though! Two weeks after that, school will start, so yeah. Please enjoy and review…**

**O.M.G. ARIA DIDN'T SING! THE WORLD WILL END! JK X3**


	7. Roomies with the Moon

**Hi again, peoplez! How was the past month? Anyway, I have written out the whole series by hand at camp in my free time, so I will release these all simultaneously! Please review! X3 Chou-chan**

_She looked toward the inside of the building and noticed a boy peering out at them from behind the corner. She smiled and walked over to him, causing the scrawny guy to recoil and try to scramble away. Aria turned the corner and saw a layer of ice on the floor along with drops of blood and a medicine kit. "What's your name, shinigami?" she asked. The boy looked at her in fear and stammered, "Y-yam-mada H-hanat-t-ar-ro, m-miss!"_

Aria bent down and smiled at the terrified Shinigami.

"Hi!" she said exuberantly. "I'm Aria, and the big scary guy over there is Grimmjow." Grimmjow protested against this description. Aria pointed to the green-haired Arrancar.

"That's Nel," she announced. Aria looked back down at Hanataro. "Now, what are you doing-"

Suddenly, Hanataro's stomach rumbled. The surprised shinigami looked down at his midsection and covered his stomach quickly. But Aria laughed and put her finger on her lower lip in the thought.

"Let's see…since Master Aizen isn't here…."Aria grinned mischievously. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we raided his store of soul reaper food, now would he?" She looked down at the frightened boy on the floor in triumph. "Would you like that?" she asked.

Hanataro was just about to nod when Grimmjow stepped forward angrily.

"Hey!" he snarled, putting a hand on Aria's shoulder. "The damn shinigami's our enemy! We're not gonna just give him free food!" Aria turned to him, pouting. "Come on," she protested. "Hanataro's helpless and it would be cruel to leave him here!" She brightened up again.

"I know!" she said to Grimmjow, light in her gold eyes. "Since your room is in the war zone and Nel doesn't have a place to go, let's all sleep in my room tonight!" She nodded, agreeing to her plan. Grimmjow stood up, sighed, and folded his arms over his chest. He was going crazy, he was sure of it. No way he should ever consider agreeing to this plan. _God, I'm going f***ing crazy,_ he thought. He turned back to Aria. "All right, fine, but we ditch the damn shinigami afterwards," he growled, thinking that he was going to regret it.

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" Nel shouted and raced into Aria's room. Laughing, Aria welcomed Hanataro and Grimmjow in. Hanataro was full. There had been quite an impressive stash of food in Aizen's kitchen. So much, in fact, that even though Hanataro stuffed himself and the arrancars had tried a lot of shinigami food, it was not noticeable that people had raided the supply.

Grimmjow looked around. It was the same as the last time he came in, when he'd barged in on Aria's shower. It was a square room, large enough to accommodate them all. A window in the center of the opposing wall let in light from the moon. There was a bed, a closet, and a conjoined bathroom on the left side of the room. Other than that, the room was empty. _She must do all her scientific research at the lab_, Grimmjow concluded. Hanataro looked around in wonder and Grimmjow scoffed silently at the puny shinigami. Nel, who was racing around in circles, noticed Aria's zanpakutou leaning against the wall. She squealed and rushed over to the gold sheath. The little arrancar ran over to Aria and held it up to her, straining against her little height.

"Is this Hada*?" Nel asked excitedly. "Show us, show us!" Aria laughed and patted Nel's broken hollow fragment. As she took her zanpakutou from Nel, Nel's eyes widened and sparkled. Grimmjow and Hanataro hurried over to catch the action.

As Aria held the sheath diagonally, she pulled her sword out and Grimmjow eyes widened. Even though he could hear the metal scraping against the sheath, _the blade wasn't there_. Nel just squealed and clapped, but Hanataro's mouth dropped open. _Impossible_, Grimmjow thought. He swallowed nervously.

Aria caught a glimpse of Grimmjow's shocked expression. She grinned and put her index finger on in front of the handgaurd, on the blade. With slid it smoothly down the blade, cutting her finger and leaving a line of blood, outlining the edge of the blade. Now it was easier to see that the blade was about a meter long. Aria grabbed a handkerchief and wiped off the blood, staining the white linen red.

"There's a reason why I'm called the 'Phantom Fairy', you know," she said, tossing the soiled cloth into a basket in the bathroom. She picked up her sheath and with a small _chik,_ the invisible sword was back in its gold cover.

It was several hours after lights out. Grimmjow couldn't sleep. Partially because a shinigami was in the room, and partially began that room was Aria's. He'd never been in a girl's room, except to… never mind.

They had decided the sleeping arrangements. Pulling out two cots, blankets, and pillow, Aria set up one bed against the left wall and one against the right wall. Grimmjow chose the left wall while Hanataro took the right wall. Nel and Aria would share the bed. And here they were, all sleeping in the same room, with only Grimmjow awake. He sighed. He had gotten himself into such a mess since a week ago. He almost died, he met the former Sexta who happened to be a young girl who smiled all the time, and now he was sharing a room with her, a child, and a shinigami. Go figure. He looked over toward the bed.

Aria's body faced his, draped with blankets. Her hair fell back, exposing her hollow fragment, and her arms were bent and laying in front of her. The moon fell on her face, relaxed, lips slightly parted. It was at that moment that Grimmjow was hit with a feeling.

That feeling was lust. Over the past few days, Grimmjow had come to love Aria, his predecessor. He felt disgusted with himself. He, the blue-haired killer of the Espada, was lusting for a young girl. If he truly loved her, it was not because she had saved his life, or because she was probably the strongest Arrancar. Grimmjow didn't know how or why these feelings came to be, but he knew that they had come. He ran a hand through his hair. He had never given a thought to his hair. It was blue, and that was fine with him, but he had never tried to make it look good. But somehow, it did look good. Grimmjow sighed, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. What was he going to do now?

Eventually, he stood up. Looking around to make sure no one was awake, he walked over to the bed, where Aria was still sleeping. It was so quiet that he could hear her breathe. He stood over her, not knowing what to do, when she suddenly whispered in her sleep, "Grimm-jow…" Grimmjow was straightened up in surprise. He smirked and whispered, "Right here," and leaned over to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers, he felt a finger on his lips. Aria's golden eyes glowed like a cat's, mischievous and alluring, and her mouth had flicked upward into a devilish smile.

"Grimmjow, I love you, too, but save that for a more special someone," she whispered to Grimmjow. The befuddled Sexta quickly stood up, clearing his throat and swearing under his breath. He heard her giggle and turned back around to see Aria sitting on the edge of the bed, arms propped behind her, legs dangling over the side. She sorrowfully looked up at the moon like it had once been a close friend.

"It looks so lonely," Aria mumbled. She looked at Grimmjow. "Don't you think?"

Grimmjow came over and sat next to her. He looked up at the bright shining circle of light, all alone in the dark black sky. "Yeah," he said. "It does."

Suddenly, a big explosion sounded from the desert, waking Nel and Hanataro, who both leapt up and asked what had happened. Aria ran to the window and stretched forward, scanning the desert. As she did she turned pale. _Whatever this is, it can't be good if Aria's afraid,_ Grimmjow thought as he called, "What happened?" Another explosion rocked the palace, and Aria turned around and leaned against the window sill, face still pale.

She took a breath and spoke. "Did I mention that I had an evil twin brother?" she asked the three. They all shook their heads no. Aria swallowed. "Well," she said nervously. "His name is Adiós**, the Vasto Lordes."

**Well, that's the next part of the story. This has become a GrimmxOC story, then. I got the invisible blade idea from Creed's Imagine Blade from Black Cat. **_**Hada **_**in Spanish means **_**fairy**_** and **_**Adiós **_**is mainly used to say **_**goodbye**_**, but literally it says **_**until God**_**, which you can take to say **_**until death**_**, because you see God when you die. So yah. X3 **


	8. BrotherSister Fights: ULTIMATE LEVEL!

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! Anyway, the story is getting intense. There are thirteen chapters in all, so this is like the midway point, I guess…..X3**

"_Did I mention that I had an evil twin brother?" she asked the three. They all shook their heads no. Aria swallowed. "Well," she said nervously. "His name is Adiós, the Vasto Lordes."_

Aria's past now unraveled in front of Grimmjow.

"As a human, I was a girl living in America in the nineteen-hundreds. I loved to fly and flew across great seas. It was a great achievement for a girl back then. I was trying to fly around the world, but I crashed on a deserted island in the ocean and was eaten by a hollow. That is how I because a hollow. When I was reborn as a hollow I met another male hollow and we became very close. We teamed up and started eating other Hollows, and when we finally became Vasto Lordes, we were twins: the all-powerful Siblings of God."

Grimmjow stiffened. As an Adjuchas, he had heard of the Siblings of God. They were so powerful that just looking into their eyes might kill you. He had been warned to avoid the pair at all costs, lest he suffer a long and painful death by the hand of….

"Adiós was known as Hell, me as Heaven," Aria continued. "Even though I was stronger than Adiós at fighting, Adiós abused his power, killing without reason, ruthless as a fire. I found resolve in healing, a power developed to balance my destructive power. I never wanted to kill. Only to heal."

Aria curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "For a hundred years, Adiós and I wandered Hueco Mundo, alone. Everyone ran away whenever we approached, so we always traveled alone. Alone for a hundred years. During which Adiós and I slowly grew apart. I flew around healing anything I could find. Vice versa, Adiós went on massive killing sprees. He'd kill hundreds at a time, feeding on only some of them. When Master Aizen approached us and asked us to join his army, of course Adiós refused. He said he didn't need help from a shinigami. I, however, joined. With so much power I just _had _to do something to help someone. This set my brother in a rage. He tried to force me to stay. But in the end I left and joined the Espada."

Aria stood up and gazed out the window, searching for her brother. "Every now and then that rascal comes and tries to take me back by force, but each time I've beaten him," she said wistfully.

Grimmjow felt bad for the former Sexta. That had to be very depressing, living by yourself with a murderer as your brother.

Aria beckoned to Grimmjow with her finger. "Come over here," she said. "He's getting closer." _Not really sure if that's a good thing, but okay…._he thought. He walked over and looked out at the plume of sand gathering in the distance and zeroed in on a figure running toward Las Noches. He stiffened.

What he saw was a man, dull red hair streaming down to his shoulders, tattered black clothing thingly wrapping his body, metal claws glinting in the moonlight. Adiós generated an aura of pure hate, which Grimmjow could almost see flaming in the air. The next thing he knew, Aria had jumped onto the window sill, Hada hanging across her back, ready to leap into battle. Grimmjow grabbed her arm, and Aria turned toward him in surprise.

"Hey, you don't think you're going alone, do ya?" he growled. Aria laughed. "No," she said, still laughing. "I didn't think I was." She turned back to Nel and Hanataro, who were freaking out. "Stay here, I'll be back in a few!" she called, and disappeared, jumping into the battleground. Grimmjow sighed and followed suit.

Aria and Grimmjow stood on the sand, waiting for the sand plume to get closer. Grimmjow squinted, zeroing in on the incoming person's face. It was wrinkled with anger, but Grimmjow had seen that face before…

"Kinda reminds me of Ulquiorra," he grunted. Aria smiled. "Ulquiorra was our brother," she whispered. "One day, he disappeared while we were hunting in the Menos Forest…." Grimmjow snapped his head toward her in shock. _What now? _he thought. _Halibel used to babysit them? _

Aria whistled. "Uh-oh, he looks mad this time…." she said. She barely had enough time to finish speaking when Adiós appeared in front of Grimmjow, lunging into an attack, sharp claws aiming for the jugular. Time slowed down. _Oh shit,_ he thought. He didn't have time to dodge and was sure he was going to be hit when the claw stopped. Grimmjow looked down at Aria, left arm extended, gripping her brother's wrist.

"Long time no see, Diós-chan," Aria said, looking up slyly. "What happened to your hollow form?"

Adiós quickly withdrew his hand/claw, cursing. "That's none of your business," he said. The man pointed to Grimmjow. "What, Diás-chan*, is this your boyfriend?" Grimmjow shivered. The sound of Adiós' voice felt like a thousand demons pressing on top of him. Aria smiled and put her hands in her pockets. "That, brother," she said, "is none of your business either!"

A bead of sweat trailed down Grimmjow's neck. _That was close,_ he thought, sighing. Suddenly, Adiós attacked his sister, jabbing at her with his claws. Aria stood firm, tilting this way and that to dogde her brother's attacks. She yelled, "Ha!" and her hand shot out and snagged Adiós' wrist. As she squeezed her catch, a sickening _pop _split the air and Adiós winced in pain. Aria had broken his wrist.

She leaned in toward his chest. "You can't take me back, Adiós, no matter how hard you try," Aria mumbled to her brother. She quickly stabbed three of his pressure points, puncturing his flesh, and sonidoed backward just as the wounded man let out a roar of pain. He crumpled to the ground, holding his wounded right shoulder and Grimmjow sonidoed to Aria's side. Her fingers were covered in blood and she had that hungry look in her eyes. He decided to not do anything for the moment.

Aria turned her back to her brother. "Go home, Diós-chan," she said forcefully. "Looks like I won't be needing Hada today."

Suddenly there was a clang of metal. Adiós was pressing his sword, also invisible onto Aria's, which was only partly drawn. Aria glared back at her brother, her golden eyes glinting red. Grimmjow stepped back in shock. In Aria's eyes was power like a tsunami. He'd never seen Aria so angry before.

"I said 'go back'," Aria growled. With one swift motion, she sheath Hada and elbowed her brother in the gut with astounding strength. Adiós flew backward and tumbled a few meters, then got up slowly, panting. "Damn….you..." he cursed, wiping the blood on his chin away. Aria glared back at him. "I'll just keep getting crueler until you leave," she threatened, adding to Grimmjow's shock. Adiós roared in anger.

"I'll never let you go!" he yelled at her. Aria sighed and smiled at him. "Already have," she cooed.

With that, she sonidoed to Adiós' side, facing in the opposite direction. His eyes widened. She crouched beside him and whispered, "Ulquiorra nii-chan is dead."

Adiós' pupils dialated and he started to tremble. Aria smiled sadly and hugged her brother. He brought a quivering hand to her arm. As Aria stood up, she kissed her broken brother lightly on the cheek and stood up. "Sorry, Diós-chan. Love ya," and she sonidoed back to Grimmjow, looking depressed. She shook her head and smiled and started walking back, tears in her eyes. Grimmjow, still stunned, followed the former Sexta. He could tell that Aria was really upset and didn't know what to do. He finally ruffled her hair, causing her to look up at him, eyes watery. Grimmjow smirked. _Always the same scene_, he thought. "He'll be alright," he said encouragingly. Aria smiled again. "Yeah…" she said in a drifting voice.

With that, the two Sextas walked side by side back to Las Noches in silence, letting the lonely moon sing.

**Okay! Another chapter complete-shimashita! Anyway, Adiós** **off Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. Just imagine Cheshirewith Ulquiorra's face, make the hair a little longer, and imagine him very angry- whoops –steps aside as millions of people's brains stop from trying to imagine Ulquiorra mad-! Never mind….**

**Anyway, a lot of you are probably thinking how Aria could be so cruel to her liddle bwother. Since this is Grimmjow's point of view, he thinks it's very harsh, but since Aria and Adiós are both extremely powerful, in Aria's mind, she's doing nothing more than insulting him like a regular sister. Of course, you kinda have to wonder what happens when she goes from insulting to a fist fight….-gulp-**


	9. The Game Has Begun

**So onto the next chap-ta! Things are heating up now…X3 Chou-chan**

"Eh, thank you for everything, Aria-san," Hanataro said as he bowed deeply. The night had passed and he no longer stuttered around the Arrancars, even after what he'd seen last night. Aria waved him of. "No prob, no prob, you're welcome anytime," she said giving him a content smile. Hanataro nodded and ran off.

Nel waved from Aria's arms. "Bye, weird person!" she yelled at the fading black form. Nel had taken to calling Hanataro "weird person" overnight.

Grimmjow spit and groaned. Nel annoyed him. Majorly. _Why the hell does Aria _like _this brat? _he thought to himself. Just then, as if a miracle occurred, his prayers were answered. Nel hopped out of Aria's arms and turned toward the pair. "Nel should go find Itsygo now!" she squealed and ran off, waving goodbye.

_THANK YOU GOD! _Grimmjow said to himself.

Aria waved back. "Take care, Nel!"

There was nothing to do around the palace and they were both hungry, so Aria and grimmjow decided to go eat. When they reached the desert outside Hueco Mundo, Aria decided to go to the Menos Forest for easy game. So they found a Sand Guardian, insulted it, and dived into the whirlpool and slid down to the darkness below.

Grimmjow looked around at the hollowfied trees. This really brought back memories. He scoffed at the thought of him as a Gilleon, a big lumbering Gilleon, moving around in a pack of other Menos.

"Well, we're HEEEEERE!" Aria yelled to the shadows. Almost immediately, several Menos Grandes revealed themselves. One started to charge a Cero, but Aria jumped up in from of its mask. She was just about to slice it in half when she noticed something. "Hey! You have a funny mask! An Adjuchas?" she inquired of the giant hollow. Grimmjow face-palmed and sighed. Aria sat on the Hollow's head, causing it to roar. "I think I'll spare you!"

She hopped off and Grimmjow sighed again. _She really is too kind_, he thought. He jumped promptly into the the crowd of Menos, starting the meal. The Adjuchas/Gilleon somehow got the message and left when it figured out that its life had been spared. After about ten minutes, both Espada were full, blood dripping from their mouths, lounging on random rocks on the terrain like lions.

Aria, murderous glint already fading from her eyes, wiped the blood from her chin with her thumb. She lounged on a flat rock, legs extended, body propped up by an arm. She looked over at Grimmjow, reclining on an adjacent rock, one leg propped up. She licked the excess blood off her fingers.

"It sure tastes better if you wash it down with blood," she said seductively, running her thumb across her lips so it looked like she had lipstick on. She lifted her hand to eye level and inspected it wistfully for any more blood. Grimmjow growled lustfully. The feeling still hadn't gone away. _Now's my chance,_ he thought, _while she's still in the mood. _Before Aria could say anything, Grimmjow was behind her, crouching on the rock, left hand cupping Aria's chin, already bending down for a kiss. He again felt the soft finger on his lips, stopping them from going any further. He grimaced and looked into Aria's eyes. Her mouth flicked upward into that smile he'd seen before.

"That was strike two, my dear Grimmjow," she whispered to him. She sat up and pressed her head and hands into his broad chest. "One more strike and you're out of the game," she whispered. She pulled her body up and Grimmjow could feel her cool fingers on his chest and her soft lips on his forehead as she kissed him. He stayed still, not wanting this moment to go away, and resisted the urge to pin her down on the rock. But he didn't and they made their way back to the surface. All the while, Grimmjow was deep in thought. He had only one last chance to kiss Aria and if she stopped him again…

It had become a game, and Grimmjow was more than willing to play.

Adiós sat hunched over in his cave, wounds healed. He grimaced. Not only did Aria refuse to return to him, but she also had a boyfriend! He snarled. As soon as he was used to his humanoid form, he would kill that blue-haired man.

No matter what.

**Waai! Next chapter done! I wanted to add some more romance before the big finale! If anyone wants to see anything happen, request please, and I shall make an **_**omake**_**! So review, review, review, por favor! X3 Chou-chan**


	10. The Fun and the Furious

**Well, the next few chapters are going to be short. I had to because otherwise I wouldn't have reached thirteen chapters. Anyway, if you have any requests for an **_**omake**_** then please review! So **_**tsureshimasu**_** for any bad writing and let's get on with the show! X3 Chou-chan**

A week passed. Aria and Grimmjow spent their time feeding and walking around Las Noches, looking for signs of life and avoiding shinigami. Yammy's reiatsu had long since diminished, so Grimmjow was proud to be the only remaining Espada under Aizen. It was thanks to Aria, of course, who'd healed him when he was left on the battlefield. Since Adiós' visit, Aria hadn't unsheathed Hada. She was her usually happy self, healing anything she could find, with Grimmjow sighing after her. Aria had invented a new medicine; a balm that, when smeared on the root of a missing limb, took the DNA of the patient and regrew a new one. Grimmjow couldn't help thinking it had anything to do with his left arm.

He hadn't used up his last strike yet, although he still stayed up late in Aria's room. His room was still destroyed, to his dismay. Grimmjow always slept on the floor, refusing when Aria tried to force him to sleep on the the bed. One night, Aria, frustrated that Grimmjow was being so stubborn, absent mindedly shoved Grimmjow onto the bed. She had turned away in embarrassment, face flame red, and apologized repeatedly. So Grimmjow usually sat on his mattress at night, thinking about how upside down his life had become. Sometimes Aria would stay up as well and ask about Ulquiorra or any other Arrancars that she had known. But usually Grimmjow was left in solitude, falling asleep sitting upright against the wall.

As for showers, Grimmjow went to Nnoitra's room to shower. Since Nnoitra was dead, there was nothing stopping Grimmjow from using it. It was hilarious really. Now Grimmjow finally payed Nnoitra back for nearly killing him: walking over his dead body! Grimmjow was allowed to be in the room when Aria showered, just as long as he didn't peek. He'd usually sit on his cot and listen to the songs she sung. There was always a different song. The first was about a playboy who had many different girlfriends but only loved one, the second was about a girl who got dumped by her love and killed him, the third was about a girl who looked at life like a video game, and the fourth was about mankind repenting sins. The fifth was about making a man out of someone, the sixth was about a girl who thought she was a princess, and the last was about a man who taught, but no one understood him. They were very interesting to listen to and Grimmjow enjoyed listening. One day he got the impulse to look and actually did, but got scolded by Aria. Her body was delicious. Although she was slim, her arms were muscular and long, and her breasts were small, she was beautiful in her own way. _God I'm such a damn pedo_, Grimmjow told himself and hit himself on the forehead.

Aria and Grimmjow were about to find a sand guardian to bother when Aria tensed. Fear passed into her eyes. Then Grimmjow also sensed it. A monstrous reiatsu, making him feel like he had been thrown in the deepest pit of Hell **(no, Arrancars are not Christian, there's a Hell in BLEACH, too). **Adiós had returned. And Aria didn't have Hada with her.

"Grimmjow," Aria said slowly. "I don't know who Adiós' target is but we need to hurry back to get Hada together. Now." The pair immediately turned back to Las Noches, but they were too late. The hunched form of Adiós appeared before them in an instant, claws rushing to meet them. Grimmjow quickly jumped back, but Aria gripped the swinging blade and jumped over it. Landing on her knees, she quickly swung her fist and dealt her brother a good hit to the cheek, flinging him sideways across the sand. Aria got up, furious. "Adiós, do NOT make me killyou!" she said angrily. "Grimmjow." He looked up from behind her. "I want you to go back to Las Noches and get Hada. Hurry, because I don't know how-"

She never got to finish. Grimmjow had left as soon as she started speaking. She smiled. "-How long it'll take him to release and kill you," she finished. She looked over at Adiós, who'd gotten up. He breathed in anger, eyes wide with hatred. In a moment, he picked up his sword and went after Grimmjow, suprising Aria. "Dammit," she muttered.

Grimmjow tried to hurry. _Shit, this is a bad situation_, he thought. Aria was in trouble. Her hierro was tough, but against her equal, maybe superior, she wouldn't stand for long. _Shit shit shit! _he cursed. Suddenly Grimmjow saw Adiós' face, two inches from his own, teeth bared, claw raised and in motion. Now he realized. Adiós' target wasn't Aria, but him. He barely ducked in time and fired a Bala at Aria's brother, but the man was already gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a leg coming toward him. He barely had any time to cross his arms in front of his chest when he was kicked. Hard. He coughed blood and tumbled across the desert, arms hurting. _Now I know what damn Kurosaki feels like_, he thought. When he finally had the strength to stop himself, Grimmjow's eyesight was fuzzy. He saw Adiós walking toward him, sword in hand. _Shit. _Grimmjow got to his feet wearily. Adiós sprang forward, too quickly to shiled against. Grimmjow once again saw his leering face and braced for impact, knowing he was finished.

And _bam! _Aria was infront of him. Grimmjow took in the whole scene and stiffened in alarm. Aria's arms were thrown up as a shield, blood flowing from the wound in which Adiós had embedded his clas into. Aria 's face was pale and she gritted her teeth.

"Damn you!" Grimmjow yelled and drew Pantera. Adiós retreated immediately, pulling his hand from Aria's arms, making her cry out in pain. Grimmjow knelt. "Shit, are you okay?" he growled. "You idiot! I should've been the one-"

Aria smiled and shook her head. She whipped out a bottle from her medicine pack and opened it. She dipped two fingers in the medicine and swiped the mixture over her wounds. It immediately hardened into a hard shell. Aria grimaced and got up, Grimmjow behind her.

"He's going to kill you if you try to fight him, my dear Grimmjow," was all Aria said before she released.

**So this is the next chapter! Ah, for the shower songs, now. I went to my channel on YouTube, chouryu13, and looked at the first seven music videos I had on my Favorites list. They are: 1)"SPICE!" by Len Kagamine 2) "oFFENCe" by Hatsune Miku's yandere 3) "Real-Life Stupid Game" by Hatsune Miku 4) "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park (LP II has ARRIVED!) 5) "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from "Mulan" (don't ask) 6) "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku and 7) "Yozora no Kawa" by Kuchiki Byakuya, from the Bleach Beat Collection. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the next few are going to be SERIOUS! X3 Chou-chan**


	11. Math Equation of Color

**So this is it! The next chapter! Again, if anyone wants an omake, please request! X3 Chou-chan**

Aria had unleashed her Resurrección without the use of her zanpakuto. _Incredible_, Grimmjow thought, but that was before the metamorphosis took place. A swirl of smoke spun down from the heavens and whirled around Aria, encasing her in a silvery cocoon. The strings of smoke wound around her frame for a moment, and Aria's hand punctured the side of it. She cut through the smoke with one fluid motion and emerged into the world in her Resurrección. She levitated by wings: small, white things that had a third tendril looping downward. Her hair had grown longer and now swirled around her body, clothed in a slim, flowing knee-length white dress, black on white. Her hollow fragment had grown larger an swirled around her head, covering Aria's left eye. Blue markings, modern shapes and whorls, covered her face, arms and legs. Grimmjow took a breath. She was astoundingly beautiful, but also radiated massive amounts of reiatsu, like a freak thunderstorm had broken into Hueco Mundo.

Adiós growled. He didn't like Aria's release form. It was too powerful. If he didn't release, he would be in serious trouble. He bared his teeth, opened his claws, and shouted, "Engulf, Infierno*!"

Instantaneously, a column of fire and red reiatsu shot up into the air, emitting a shockwave that almost blew Grimmjow off his feet. It completely enveloped Adiós, charring the ground black, radiating heat waves so massive an average human wouldn't survive. After five seconds, two hands forced their way through the flames and pushed them open, revealing Aria's brother, now in release mode. Quills of bone sprouted from his back, covered with tattered black material. _Wings? _Grimmjow thought. Dull gray gothic armor covered Adiós' left arm while the rest of his body was clothed in bright red. His hair had definite streaks of bright white in it, and swirled around his body like Aria's. He radiated pure fear, making Grimmjow want to crawl in a hole and hide.

Adiós opened his hand and a strand of fire leapt into his palm. It grew and lengthened until the fire dissipated, leaving a black scythe, almost as long as its wielder, a red eye on the blade where it met the staff. Adiós whipped it around and held it parallel to himself.

"Tch!" Aria grunted, and thrust both her arms outward. In an instant, two hand-held blades appeared in each hand. The handles were gripped perpendicular to Aria's palms and the blades ran parallel to her arm, like her arm was a blade itself. They were as long as wakizashi and had neon blue markings on them, like the ones on Aria's body. Aria gave Grimmjow one last look, as to say, _here I go_, and then leapt at her brother. The battle began.

The two siblings moved so fast that Grimmjow couldn't see what was going on. A fusion of wings and sonido made them blurs in the sky, sparks flying and metal clanging, moving so fast that all Grimmjow saw was an undulating swirl of gray. It was incredible, astounding. The Sexta was overwhelmed by their power. After a few minutes, neither of them had any wounds, not even a scratch, but they were both panting. After a few moments, they leapt back at each other.

_Clang_! There was a clang of metal and the fighting stopped. Aria had used her left blade to prop up Adiós' scythe, straining to hold it up while Adiós forced it downwards. She cracked an evil grin and slashed Adiós' left should with her right blade. Her brother leapt away, but he wasn't fast enough, as blood spurted from a deep cut on his chest. Grimmjow smiled. Aria was winning!

He spoke too soon as Adiós appeared behind his sister, scythe swinging forward. Grimmjow saw the horrified expression in Aria's eyes as the giant blade closed in on her. An instant before the blade connected with her neck, Aria disappeared and reappeared behind Adiós. By the time her brother disappeared, Aria had dropped one of her blades and pointed her index finger to her right.

"Cero Oscuras," she said, and a purple Cero burst out in fractions of a millisecond, engulfing Adiós, who had just appeared to the side of her. The Cero roared across the desert, causing Grimmjow to step back in awe. When the dust cleared, Adiós' clothing was ripped, showing charred flesh. Grimmjow thought of time damn Kurosaki hit him with one of those Getsuga Tenshou things. He stood in wonder, watching the girl he loved and her sibling battle each other. Over the next fifteen minutes, Grimmjow watched the battle with anxiety. Aria got a cut a cute on her cheek and was kicked a few times, but Adiós was cut up and bleeding. Grimmjow could see that he was, indeed, reckless and Aria was obviously much more powerful.

Because they were both in balance, the Siblings of God fought for what seemed like eternity. Adiós, cut up and obviously in pain, refused to give up. As a result, the fight went nowhere, both sides waiting for a chance. Grimmjow stood, riveted by the pure skill of the two Arrancar.

Suddenly, Aria got her chance. She ducked into her brother's form and kicked upward, leg perfectly straight, making Adiós flounder. She stabbed him in the chest, avoiding his vitals, but good enough a place to make it hurt. Adiós coughed and crumpled to the ground clutching his midsection. Aria stood above her writhing brother, face ashen. She returned to her regular form, golden eyes filling will tears again. Grimmjow walked to her, worried. Aria knelt down and crying, tears running off her face in droplets. Grimmjow put his arm around her, and Adiós, who was still on lying on his stomach, turned his face toward the blue-haired man, golden eyes raging.

"Don't…touch…her, you bastard!" he managed. Aria looked up, an innocent girl again.

"Shut up, Diós," she muttered. "You're such a loser sometimes, y'know."

Adiós narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, Aria began to dress her brother's wounds. Grimmjow sat beside her, watching her. When she was done, they stood up together. Grimmjow put his hand on Aria's shoulder, looking down at her tear-streaked face.

"It's okay," he said in the gentlest possible voice he could manage **(O.o), **but Aria just wiped her face. Suddenly, she screamed and dashed in front of Grimmjow. He hardly had any time to react when Adiós' scythe sliced into Aria's chest.

**O.o So that's the next chapter. Don't worry, Aria comes back to life. I'm not that cruel right now. Anyway, review, onegai! X3 Chou-chan**


	12. Live On, Grimmjow

**Well, second to last chapter, peoplez –cries-. Anyway, I've already repeated this a thousand times, but make requests! No, I don't write lemon, so don't even ask. Aria's too young anyway. X3 Chou-chan**

_Suddenly, she screamed and dashed in front of Grimmjow. He hardly had any time to react when Adiós' scythe sliced into Aria's chest._

Grimmjow stared in horror. He couldn't believe this was happening. _No,_ he told himself as he watched the blood spurt from the scythe embedded in Aria's small frame. He turned to Adiós, still panting on the ground. He turned again and saw Adiós' face, grinning maniacally over Aria's should. His mind was whirling. Aria had been mortally wounded by her own brother.

As Adiós pulled his scythe from his sister's body, Aria fell, almost unconscious from blood loss, into Grimmjow's arms. He held her close and sonidoed back. He was just about to reach for medicine pack when Aria stopped him with a weak hand.

"You can't, Grimmjow," Aria whispered faintly. She looked up at him. Even though the shine in her eyes was fading away, it was replaced with water. "It's too late." Grimmjow pushed her hand. "Bull, Aria, you can't die on me!" he growled franticly. Aria was too weak to stop him and stayed still as Grimmjow applied the hard shell medicine and bandaged her wound, even though they both knew that Aria was beyond help.

"Don't…fight him," Aria gasped, eyes glassy. "He'll kill…you…" Grimmjow was finished and looked at Adiós, who was waiting patiently across the sand. "Stay quiet, ya hear?" Grimmjow growled and got up. He sonidoed to Adiós and attacked, punching him in the face. The next few minutes were a blur as the angered Sexta attacked and attacked, hitting Aria's brother every time. By the time Grimmjow was finished, Adiós lay twitching on the ground.

Aria was going quickly. Grimmjow could see it in her eyes. "Dammit, Aria, you can't die now, not when I haven't-" Grimmjow said when Aria weakly grasped his big hands in hers. "I'm..sorry, Grimm..jow," she said, smiling sadly through her tears. "He…got me…in the end…but you have to…live on…and never look back…"

"Don't talk, dammit!" Grimmjow growled and kissed her. Aria had saved his life and gave him so much more to live for, and now he would repay her; Aria, the girl who never stopped smiling.

Aria's life faded the moment before Grimmjow's lips touched hers.

**Whew, that was short! -sigh-, I'm quite the melodramatic person, aren't I? So anyway, please review! X3 Chou-chan**


	13. Turned Upside Down, the End!

**WHEE ARIA'S ALIVE! Anyway, this is the last chapter! If you want, I'll write side stories (I'll probably write them anyway even if no one asks), so review please! And thank you for following this story, audience, I really really really appreciate it! –bows- X3 Chou-chan**

-one year later-

"Waa, look at him, he's so cute!" Aria giggled as she held up a small white hollow beetle **(a beetle that's ****A **** Hollow, not a beetle that's hollow inside) **to Grimmjow. "Yeah," Grimmjow nodded genuinely. "I guess he does…"

The two Sexta were out in the desert, feeding on random Hollow who dared to attack them. It had been a year since Aria battled her brother, Adiós, and died. Grimmjow after realizing that she'd passed, had gone into a mixed state of depression and anger, emitting massive waves of reiatsu and killing anything in his line of sight, except for Adiós. He had kept him alive because Aria wouldn't have wanted him to kill her brother even though Adiós had killed her. He stormed Hueco Mundo for days, marching around with a completely black aura that emitting the deepest fear and sorrow until one night, when he returned to Aria's room and sat one her bed and looked at the moon, he broke down. He held his head in his hands, wide eyes dripping tears, knowing that his life would never be the same now that he couldn't save the one person who had made a difference in his life, and that it was his fault that Aria had been killed.

Suddenly, he had felt a hand on his should. A warm, light, yet strong hand. Grimmjow had looked up, and instead of seeing the round, pale moon, saw Aria's smiling face.

"I'm back," she said and gave him a grin. She laughed and tackled the Sexta, throwing him off balance. "Wha-? How-?" he started as he hit the wall behind the bed with a _thud_. "Ow…" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the wall. Aria sat on the bed and leaned toward him, smiling. "Isn't it so ironic? When you almost died three weeks ago from your duel with Mr. Ichigo, I was crying, but now, when my brother killed me, you're crying!" She laughed some more, all the while Grimmjow staring at her, wondering if he was hallucinating.

Aria stopped laughing and gave Grimmjow a weird look. "Are you wondering whether I'm a ghost or not?" Grimmjow nodded slowly. "How did you-"

He didn't have time to finish. Aria laughed. "Well," she said. "There's only one way to find, isn't there?"

With that, Aria looped her long arms around the Sexta's neck and kissed him.

And so marked the return of Aria Winterfield. She didn't know how she had come back to life, but when she woke up, alone in the expanse of sand, Adiós' scythe was lying on the ground next to her. She'd try to find his reiatsu using her Pesquisas to try to find him, but with no luck.

A day later, the Captain-Commander of the Shinigami came to Hueco Mundo to announce that Aizen had been killed in battle and that there were no survivors of the Arrancar that had fought at the fake Karakura town. The remaining Arrancar at Las Noches were allowed to live, but had to fight with the Shinigami whenever they requested help. Grimmjow had put up a great fuss, but Aria stopped him and told the Captain-Commander that the Arrancar would support them. Their lives depended on it.

It was lonely in the castle, even with a hundred or so Arrancar still living there. It just wasn't the same without Aizen ordering people around and the rest of the Espada. It was like Las Noches had become part of the scenery around it: nothing more than sand and sky. Grimmjow and Aria went to the Soul Society and the World of the Living regularly to visit Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki, and their friends, since they also had nothing to do from time to time.

So the two Sexta roamed the world, always in search of something new to do. Aria and Grimmjow acknowledged each other as a halfway between couple and comrade, as Aria was too young. Eventually, Grimmjow came to respect Ichigo Kurosaki as a friend, though he still kept the scar on his chest and a little bit of his grudge, and Aria and Orihime made a great team as healers. In the end, the Arrancar got a lot with everyone, including the Gotei 13, although Aria and Grimmjow regularly returned to Las Noches to spend time among memories.

**So? That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I'm sorry if it's poor writing! It feels good to have completed your first story! Any questions, comments, concerns? Ask them! I shall do a Q&A if I get enough, so ask them now! This has been Chou-chan, and I'm glad to have written this story for you all, and remember: Len Kagamine is the better, healthier alternative for Justin Bieber, Japan from Hetalia must never answer a phone, and Yukino Azusagawa from Yakitate! Japan is a snake! **

**X3 Chou-chan**

**-curtain closes-**


End file.
